jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis 3
Gameplay Gameplay in Operation Genesis 3 involves building and maintaining your own Jurassic Park, with the ultimate goal being to reach a five-star Park. Dinosaurs are enclosed in three tiers of electric fences, from low security to high security. Dinosaurs are born in hatcheries, and need lakes and food dispensers(which can either hold bales of hay of live cows and goats,depending on the species) to thrive. You must also care for your visitors and park - food kiosks, rest rooms and rest areas make happy guests, as does a clean park. Security is very important for Jurassic Park. You must build Ranger Stations, security bunkers, avoidance beacons, and security cameras in order to keep your visitors relaxed and happy. In order to unlock more dinosaurs, dig teams are dispatched to fossil dig sites to recover Dino DNA, which is then extracted. Once 50% of any one dinosaur's DNA has be discovered, you will be able to breed one. EXTRA: Pick a dinosaur into a hybrid, create one and fusion into a hybrid dinosaur. Management Team *Owen Grady, the Raptor Trainer *Vic Hoskins, the Head Security *Claire Dearing, the Park Manager *Simon Masrani, the Park Owner *Dr. Henry Wu, the Chief Scientist *Lowery, the Park Employee *Barry, the Raptor Trainer *Dr. Hank Freeman, the Paleontologist *Zara, Claire's assistant *Zach, the Visitor *Gray, the Visitor *Patricia Cheung, Grad Student *Doug Malick, the Park Employee *Grace Hudson, the Park Employee Park Building The actual building of your park is relatively easy thanks to the streamlined interface Blue Tongue has come up with. You must first determine four characteristics of your island: land shape, tree density, rivers, and mountains and decide how much of each you would want on your island. Mountains may make the island look more natural, but take up space otherwise usable by your park. Having more trees is definitely an advantage. Shape determines how much land and spaces the island has. Rivers also help with natural beauty but can also help with dinosaur enclosures providing free water sources for your dinosaurs. Buildings After creating your island, the building begins. You are given an initial amount of money ($500,000) from investors to build your park with, and you have to make sure you start small so that your resources can handle the park maintenance while you earn money. *You can build your park from 25 different pieces *Populate it with an initial selection of 60 dinosaurs (but you can only get 30) *Eventually you will earn new dinosaurs by researching fossils and discovering new species. Safety You need to make sure your visitors are safe (though it's fun to sometimes watch carnivores devour the visitors). No one wants to visit a park where they could be eaten. To assure the safety of your visitors, you need to set up the right types of fences (some dinosaurs need different fences), build ranger stations, and also set up other security measure such as cameras and avoidance beacons. If there is an emergency, you can take charge of a helicopter or car, and rescue visitors or take out ravaging dinosaurs that have broken free of their confines and are wreaking havoc around the park. This is the most important thing in your park because if visitors don't feel safe, they will leave. You can see how they feel of your security by clicking their '''Info button''', or from the reports menu. If you want visitors to feel completely safe, then follow these steps for the perfect security system. Note: some animals may be injured/annoyed with this system When you open the park, research a bunker. When it's done build one. Each bunker can protect 40 visitors. Then research avoidance beacons, build one on each side of the bunker, and make sure they are off. Avoidance beacons can also be useful on safari rides, as some dinosaurs will charge and destroy the land cruisers. Place the beacons at various points next to the route of your safari tour, ensuring that there will always be a safe distance between your visitors and your dinosaurs. Creating Dinosaurs The dinosaurs must be created by extracting DNA from fossils or amber. The main DNA source is fossils, as they are most common. You need 50 percent of a dinosaur's DNA to grow one, but it only lives for 6 months. Getting 100% DNA grants the dinosaurs their full lifespan, which is different for different species. Dinosaurs can fight each other, and death duels will occur. The dinosaurs are grown in hatcheries, and each cost more than $1,000, and the bigger or carnivorous dinosaurs cost even more. Dinosaurs should not die early to save money for your park. Fossil Market The Fossil Market allows you to buy fossils or amber for DNA extraction. Items you can afford are lit up, while items you can't are dimmed. Any extra fossils or amber, or valuble minerals such as gold that your dig teams find can be sold here. Dr. Grant mails the player when a new shipment is available. Genetic Lab Henry Wu created the cloning and other technology of Jurassic Park. He leads the Genetic Lab. The Genetic Lab can extract or sell an item. DNA extraction is free, but it takes time. You can create an order for items to be extracted in. Selling items immediately increase park funds. DNA can be extracted from two sources, fossils or amber. Fossils are identified as belonging to a certain species, so you always know whether or not you should extract them, however, certain fossils do not yield significant DNA increases. Amber is rare, and very valuable. It can give large amounts of DNA, but you cannot tell which dinosaur species it will yield. Fossil Hunt Dinosaurs are created from the fossil hunt you have purchased. The first fossil hunt team is free. The second one will cost you $5,000. The third fossil hunting team will cost you $10,000. The fourth fossil hunting team will cost $20,000. The fith team will cost you $40,000 to purchase for traveling and digging, with a total teams of 41. The content of your fossil hunt grounds are: good, mediocre, poor, exhausted, and in progress. The park's global fossil hunt team has 41 sites. While 41 sites can be unlocked in the Xbox 360, PS3 and PC version of the game. These sites are: *Bahariya Formation: ''Spinosaurus'', ''Carcharodontosaurus'', ''Deltadromeus'', ''Paralititan'', ''Aegyptosaurus'' *Bayan Shireh Formation: ''Erlikosaurus'', ''Segnosaurus'', ''Achillobator'' *Calizas de La Huergina Formation: ''Pelecanimimus'', ''Concavenator'', ''Europejara'' *Candeleros Formation: ''Giganotosaurus'', ''Buitreraptor'', ''Andesaurus'' *Cedar Mountain Formation: ''Utahraptor'', ''Falcarius'', ''Cedarosaurus'', ''Gastonia'', ''Planicoxa'', Dakotasuchus'' *Cerro Barcino Formation: ''Tyrannotitan'', ''Chubutisaurus'', ''Genyodectes'' *Chinle Formation: ''Postosuchus'', ''Coelophysis'', ''Chindesaurus'', ''Vancleavea'', ''Desmatosuchus'', ''Leptosuchus'', Placerias'' *Cloverly Formation: ''Deinonychus'', ''Acrocanthosaurus'', ''Sauropelta'', ''Zephyrosaurus'', ''Tenontosaurus'' *Dinosaur Cove Formation: ''Koolasuchus'', ''Australovenator'', ''Wintonotitan'', ''Timimus'', ''Leaellynasaura'', ''Atlascopcosaurus'' *Dinosaur Park Formation: ''Corythosaurus'', ''Parasaurolophus'', ''Gorgosaurus'', ''Chirostenotes'', ''Panoplosaurus'', ''Centrosaurus'', ''Chasmosaurus'' *Djadochta Formation: ''Velociraptor'', ''Oviraptor'', ''Byronosaurus'', ''Shuvuuia'', ''Protoceratops'', ''Pinacosaurus'', ''Deltatheridium'' *Echkar Formation: ''Kaprosuchus'', ''Rugops''. ''Laganosuchus'', ''Anatosuchus'' *Ejinhoro Formation: ''Wuerhosaurus'', ''Chiayusaurus'', ''Sinornithoides'' *Elrhaz Formation: ''Sarcosuchus'', ''Suchomimus'', ''Kryptops'', ''Nigersaurus'', ''Ouranosaurus'' *Forest Marble Formation: ''Megalosaurus'', ''Proceratosaurus'', ''Cetiosaurus'' *Hell Creek Formation: ''Triceratops'', ''Tyrannosaurus'', ''Ankylosaurus'', ''Pachycephalosaurus'', ''Ornithomimus'', ''Leptoceratops'', ''Torosaurus'', ''Edmontosaurus'', ''Thescelosaurus'' *Horseshoe Canyon Formation: ''Euoplocephalus'', ''Albertosaurus'' ''Dromaeosaurus'', ''Parksosaurus'', ''Stegoceras'', ''Achelousaurus'', ''Anchiceratops'' *Kayenta Formation: ''Dilophosaurus'', ''Segisaurus'', ''Scutellosaurus'', ''Sarahsaurus'', ''Oligokyphus'' *Kimmeridge Clay Formation: ''Metriorhynchus'', ''Pliosaurus'', ''Kimmerosaurus'', ''Hybodus'' *La Colonia Formation: ''Carnotaurus'', ''Orkoraptor'', ''Talenkauen'', ''Argyrosaurus'' *Lameta Formation: ''Rajasaurus'', ''Indosaurus'', ''Isisaurus'', ''Jainosaurus'' *Lias Formation: ''Dimorphodon'', ''Plesiosaurus'' ''Sarcosaurus'', ''Scelidosaurus'', ''Ichthyosaurus'', ''Rhomaleosaurus'' *Lower Shaximiao Formation: ''Shunosaurus'', ''Gasosaurus'', ''Omeisaurus'', ''Huayangosaurus'', ''Agilisaurus'' *Maevarano Formation: ''Majungasaurus'', ''Masiakasaurus'', ''Rahonavis'', ''Rapetosaurus'', ''Simosuchus'' *Morrison Formation: ''Diplodocus'', ''Stegosaurus'', ''Brachiosaurus'', ''Allosaurus'', ''Supersaurus'', ''Ceratosaurus'', ''Apatosaurus'', ''Ornitholestes'', ''Camarasaurus'', ''Mymoorapelta'', ''Camptosaurus'', ''Dryosaurus'', ''Fruitadens'' *Nemegt Formation: ''Gallimimus'', ''Therizinosaurus'', ''Deinocheirus'', ''Tarbosaurus'', ''Alioramus'', ''Prenocephale'', ''Tsintaosaurus'', ''Saurolophus'', ''Nemegtosaurus'' *Neuquen Group: ''Argentinosaurus'', ''Mapusaurus'', ''Skorpiovenator'', ''Abelisaurus'', ''Gasparinisaura'' *Niobrara Formation: ''Pteranodon'', ''Xiphactinus'', ''Archelon'', ''Tylosaurus'', ''Elasmosaurus'', ''Dolichorhynchops'', ''Clidastes'', ''Nyctosaurus'', ''Squalicorax'', ''Hesperornis'' *Ojo Alamo Formation: ''Quetzalcoatlus'', ''Alamosaurus'', ''Ojoceratops'' *Oxford Clay Formation: ''Liopleurodon'', ''Metriacanthosaurus'', ''Eustreptospondylus'', ''Lexovisaurus'', ''Callovosaurus'', ''Cryptoclidus'', ''Ophthalmosaurus'', ''Leedsichthys'' *Prince Creek Formation: ''Pachyrhinosaurus'', ''Dromaeosaurus'', ''Nanuqsaurus'' *Sanpetru Formation: ''Zalmoxes'', ''Bradycneme'', ''Balaur'', ''Magyarosaurus'', ''Struthiosaurus'', ''Telmatosaurus'', ''Ajkaceratops'' *Santana Formation: ''Tropeognathus'', ''Tapejara'', ''Irritator'', ''Pterodaustro'', ''Tupuxuara'', ''Santanaraptor'' *Shishugou Formation: ''Guanlong'', ''Monolophosaurus'', ''Bellusaurus'', ''Yinlong'', ''Limusaurus'', *Solhofen Formation: ''Dakosaurus'', ''Rhamphorhynchus'', ''Pterodactylus'', ''Compsognathus'', ''Archaeopteryx'', ''Anurognathus'' *Tiaojishan Formation: ''Darwinopterus'', ''Epidexipteryx'', ''Anchiornis'', ''Castorcaudia'', ''Volaticotherium'' *Tendaguru Beds: ''Ostafrikasaurus'', ''Kentrosaurus'', ''Elaphrosaurus'', ''Dicraeosaurus'', ''Janenschia'', ''Giraffatitan'' *Toolebuc Formation: ''Kronosaurus'', ''Umoonasaurus'', ''Eromangasaurus'', ''Platypterygius'' *Two Medicine Formation: ''Troodon'', ''Einiosaurus'', ''Daspletosaurus'', ''Bambiraptor'', ''Edmontonia'', ''Styracosaurus'', ''Maiasaura'' *Upper Shaximiao Formation: ''Tuojiangosaurus'', ''Yangchuanosaurus'', ''Sinraptor'', ''Mamenchisaurus'' *Yixian Formation: ''Yutyrannus'', ''Incisivosaurus'', Beipiaosaurus'', ''Sinornithosaurus'', ''Caudipteryx'', ''Liaoceratops'', ''Repenomamus'' Dinosaurs Dinosaur List=